Winter Contingency
Winter Contingency (WC for short) is a chapter on Bungie.net that was the result of a talk between Hayabusawarrior, fireskull66325, and Beast 13161821 around January 1st. The group was officially founded on 1/4/2010 by Hayabusawarrior. Winter Contingency has gone from a Reach group to mostly offtopic. History Pre-Winter Contingency Before the talk between Hayabusawarrior and the others, Winter Contingency took the form on another group. That group was know as the Reach Alliance and was a smaller, inactive group that was eventally deleted. It paved the path for the basic systems that Winter Contingency currently runs on. It was also a learning experience for Hayabusa. Rough Starts When the group was made on 1/4/2010, it only consisted of the mods and a few members for a long time (until 4/5/2010 to be exact). This was partially due to the fact Haybusa was busy with real life amongst other things. Systems, ranks, and other things were perfected in this course of time. In the end, this period was a failure and nearly caused the deletion of the group. But determination kept it alive. Golden Era During the time between 4/5/2010 when the group got active to the release of Reach, the group flourished. Members count had gained into the 250+ category. Activity flourished. During this time multiple mods were experimented with. The group also merged with Halo ODST and Reach, another group that had 100+ members. The staff during majority of this time consisted of Hayabusawarrior, Beast 13161821, RILL da Best, Shadowhunter118, TrustySn00ze, ODSTbag, and Domasin. Severly contest and gamenights were held. The Halo Reach beta was also on in this time period. Forum Games were abundant during this time period. Reach, Reach, Reach Around the release of reach many mods were temporarily unable to fulfill their duties and so two temporary mods "Warrant Officers" were added, Kool Fat Kid "KFC" and Morpheus 300. KFC kept his position after his temporary role a Warrant Officer ran out and is now an ONI supervisor, much to the resentment of Domasin. However Domasin no longer has any time to resent this as he is currently searching every bag in the world for the currently absent ODSTbag, and he has now put out a request for help "If finding ODST look in bags is good place". Other new mods are Daaaah Whoosh, and XCysperX. Winter Contingency had a total 488 members as of November 27/2010. During this time some slight uprising and disagreements came up between mods and members. Two of the main cases were the TXI and Elite cases. They eventually calmed and the group returned to normal, or whatever you call how we function on a regular basis. Through these rough time, Thorsgod and steeltwo became moderators. Kool-er Era Upon January 24th, Tactical Division, a group Hayabusa was closely connected with merged with WC. They were from the fallen Army of America, another group Haya was closely connected in. Domdabomb1997 came to power as a master moderator and Rill da best, along with domasin retired. Shadowhunter also was declared to have equal, if not more power and say than Hayabusa. Through his want, and the community, the mods migrated the group from a Reach to an offtopic group. Well... nothing is offtopic in WC. The rules became more laid back, and the group begins to flourish again. The Ranking System Basic Ranks The member ranks for Winter Contingency were inspired by the Halo Reach beta arnea ranks. Only two basic rank seen was not in the beta (excluding non-member rank). Unranked Steel Bronze Silver Gold Onyx Platinum Diamond Staff Ranks The staff ranks were inspired by the highest ranks in Reach Inheritor -Administrator Reclaimer - Master Moderator Forruner - Moderator Nova - News crew Other ranks Member ot the Week - Achieved by becoming member of the week Ub∑r Noob∑r - The retired Idiot Rill da best Dumbass - The retired Idiot Beast 13161821 Staff These are the people that run Winter Contingency. 'Administrators: '''Hayabusawarrior, Shadowhunter118 '''Master Moderators: '''kool fat kid, Domdabomb1997 '''Moderators: '''Thorsgod, Steeltwo '''News Crew '''Daaaa Whoosh '''Retired Moderators: '''TrustySn00ze, Beast 13161821, Rill da best, Domasin, ODSTbag Notable Members Members who have been along for the ride and have something to say. ShadowHunter118 - gained the lead! Rill da best- With fame comes hate PureDarkness - Comply Or Die! GTnotincluded- The one and only ''certified derp. ronan1555- is kool I DANNY OWNZ I- Overpowered Jak O Bladez- Just a mad man with a box THE DUDE xD- "If you will not be turned, then you will be destroyed!" Haybusawarrior- When in doubt, whip it out. kool fat kid- You are all just dumd Domdabomb1997- Problem? ;) Thorsgod- So I herd u liekz poniez. CruderRaptor - "Ask not what your country can do for you! Ask what you can do for your country!" Trivia -Winter Contingency is currently trying to sue Bungie on the grounds that they used Winter Contingency as the name of a Campaign Mission in the popular video game Halo: Reach. -No one know exactly why the nickname KFC was given to kool fat kid but most will agree that it is better than the other possible letter substitution. -The set of numbers behind the username of Beast 13161821 is actually the activation key for the United States of America's missile defense grid. -When Ash Ketchum turns his hat around, you know shi7 is about to go down. -"Kool" is a trademark of Winter Contingency Inc. -Hayabusa dad is a lawyer for disney, and is also the slender man. -Rill managed to convince a kid that he was from a company called AMD and was going to sponsor him if he changed his gamertag. WC is now sponsored by AMD. Category:Chapters Category:Groups